Contemplar el sol
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Katsuki lo besa una vez más, de manera ruda, sedienta y apasionada. No precisamente porque todo él sea tosco en sí (que también), sino más bien porque la situación así lo amerita. / Bakushima/PWP/Oneshot/AU!Medieval. Para Layla Redfox, ¡feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero © Horikoshi-sensei.

 **Dedicatoria:** A **Layla Redfox** , mi dupla de ships y mi waifu adorada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños una vez más, amor mío! Lamento haber tardado más de la cuenta, espero que esta cosa fea te guste aunque sea un poquito y te ayude a cerrar este día redondito de mucho amor para ti. Sabes que te amo un mundo, gracias por estar siempre para mí y ser la mejor :3

Mil gracias a **VigintiUnus** por apoyarme en todo y soportarme y estar a todas horas, por fangirlear conmigo y escribir una hermosa viñeta a juego con esta bazofia (pásense por **F*cking sensitive dragon** , no se van a arrepentir :3), por ser la chica con las ideas más espectaculares y congeniar conmigo por la felicidad de nuestra Lay «3 (todavía espero con ansias ese soulmate!AU, eh?).

 **Advertencias:** Son 3k y pico de palabras de puro PWP, así que… ya saben (?) Ah, y está escrito desde la perspectiva de Katsuki -como siempre, de mi parte- así que insultos, insultos, everywhere.

* * *

 **Contemplar el sol**

capítulo único

 _by **N** oe **S** weetway_

 _..._

* * *

Hay ciertas cosas que a Katsuki le incordian más que nada en la (mugrosa) vida.

Los poderes sobrenaturales de esas espantosas brujas prófugas que todavía residen por esos lares a pesar de la denominada «Caza» llevada a cabo no hace mucho —y que se suponía iba significar su exterminio definitivo, _pero no_ —; la inútil existencia de Deku y ese optimismo infinito y estúpido que lo ha hecho ganarse _fieles seguidores_ ; los pueblerinos fanfarrones con intenciones de traicionar al Rey (sabe que existen y que solo se esconden por ahí); los días en que los volcanes del _Cráter de la Muerte_ , la sagrada Tierra de Fuego que le corresponde custodiar, entran en erupción dejándolo sin poder pegar un ojo en todo el día; Deku (otra vez) y su «voy a convertirme en un Héroe y derrotar al Núcleo del Mal» tan insoportable que le hace estallar la cabeza; volver a su aldea natal, de vez en cuando, y que su madre se pegue el lujo de propinarle uno que otro coscorrón, además de reprimendas a diestra y siniestra por visitarla cada muerte de obispo, más o menos, _como si importara lo que ella piensa_ ; los haraganes del Cabildo que no hacen otra cosa que sobarse las bolas en vez de ser útiles al reino, moviendo sus asquerosos traseros, aunque sea para investigar a las fuerzas del mal; Deku (le parece necesario recalcarlo, ¿ya?) y todo lo que tenga que ver con él…

En fin. Hay un sinnúmero de cosas que cabrean al temido Guardián de Fuego, Bakugou Katsuki, eso es de público conocimiento; sin embargo, nada puede ponerlo de peor humor que el sentimiento de haber _perdido_. Al menos, de haberlo hecho siendo consciente de que ni siquiera lo dio todo de sí para evitarlo. Como si de antemano se hubiera _resignado_.

Alto. ¿De verdad hay algo o alguien capaz de lograr que el mismísimo demonio de esas tierras flaquee a tal punto de llegar a algo similar a _rendirse_?

Sí, por supuesto.

Y la respuesta se extiende ante sus ojos como una figura brillante y detalles en escarlata. Como toda la alegría y el vigor del mundo contenidos en una sola sonrisa de dientes afilados y salvajes. Como un pedazo de sol, adoptando la forma de un simple chico de horrible cabellera entintada quizá con algún extracto de flores o henna. Ingenuo, vivaz… demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Un _chico_ que en realidad es mucho más que solo eso.

—Anda, Bakugou, ¡sigue! —tono de voz energético elevado al máximo, a cualquiera le estallarían los tímpanos—, ¡ya dije que puedes hacerme lo que quieras!

Y Katsuki piensa que _mierda_ , _no hay más remedio,_ y gruñe una y otra vez, más molesto consigo mismo que con el otro. Sabe que quiere hacerlo, incluso tiene idea de cómo debería proceder, más o menos. Sobre todo, está seguro de que le va gustar _y mucho_.

Pero, demonios, algo debe estar mal con él, porque lo que lo hace vacilar tanto no es otra cosa que el _temor_ a hacerlo mal. A echarlo todo a perder. A _lastimarlo_.

Contemplar a Eijirou es como contemplar el sol, nadie podría negarlo. Es deslumbrante (demasiado para sus ojos, que están acostumbrados a ver la oscuridad), está lleno de una cantidad ridícula de energía y es condenadamente cálido. Tanto como para provocar que el subconsciente de Katsuki —que se creía cuerdo y sano— se ponga a maquinar comparaciones absurdas y cursis como la que acaba de hacer.

Ya. La energía del sol es algo así como imprescindible para la humanidad, es muy valiosa. Y eso (de alguna forma) hace a ese imbécil con sonrisa dorada que está bajo su cuerpo en ese momento también _valioso_. Y _ugh_ , Katsuki no quiere ni puede siquiera pensar en hacerle daño, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Por favor!

Pero la verdad es que con ese imbécil es imposible mantener la compostura.

—¡Bakugou!

—Ya cierra la boca, jodido dragón.

Y bueno, no tiene más opción que _proceder_.

Para Katsuki, a diferencia de las cosas que lo emputan (que son miles de millones), hay poquísimas cosas que de verdad lo satisfacen. Una de ellas es esa cosa rara que hace apenas un tiempito atrás empezó a _hacer_ con el tonto de Eijirou.

Como Katsuki odia también todo lo típico, y todo lo que odia termina persiguiéndolo y jodiéndolo siempre, todo comenzó con un poco de licor (no sería cliché si no, ¿verdad?). Es decir, Kirishima había mencionado una noche que _nunca_ , debido a su condición de mitad humano-mitad dragón y estar abandonado en ese territorio tan temido, había tenido la oportunidad de hacer cosas verdaderamente humanas como beber alcohol o jugar juegos de azar. Katsuki en primera instancia se había burlado de él, pero al ver el mohín excesivamente triste e infantil en su cara (odia que ese imbécil sea tan transparente siempre) había tenido que parar el carro y decir alguna burrada tipo _y qué esperas para hacerlo, tarado_. Y como Eijirou es tan Eijirou siempre, había estallado en felicidad y arcoíris y había exclamado a los cuatro vientos algo como: _¿EN VERDAD ME LO VAS A ENSEÑAR? ERES GENIAL, BAKUGOU_. En mayúsculas, porque todavía resuena en sus oídos el gritillo ese que casi le había roto los tímpanos.

Obviamente se había negado, por favor. Qué más se esperaría de un guardián tan gruñón y terrorífico como él, ¿no? Pero al final, a saber por qué, una (maldita) voz en algún lugar de su subconsciente le hubo susurrado que un Señor no podía ser tan apático con su Vasallo. El único tipo valiente que, además de _tolerar_ su carácter de mierda las 24/7, es aquel que lo ayuda a proteger ese inmundo lugar y lo acompaña de forma satisfactoria en las batallas, con sus escamas imperceptibles endureciéndose y haciéndose visibles mágicamente, su cuerpo creciendo desmesuradamente y un fuego potente saliendo de su recién formado hocico de dragón.

Kirishima está _sirviéndole_ siempre, y ese pensamiento había sido el que obligó a Katsuki a echarse una maltrecha capa encima y a escapar durante toda una tarde a un pueblo vecino a buscar algunas piezas de ajedrez y un poco de hidromiel. Y así. A regañadientes (entre insultos múltiples y uno que otro coscorrón) le enseñó un poco de eso, y no lo va a negar… había terminado divirtiéndose. Solo un poquito, pero _ya_. El alcohol estuvo ahí. Más presente que nunca en la vida de Bakugou.

En eso, el pelirrojo idiota le había comentado que tampoco sabía lo que era el _amor_ de humanos (porque fue abandonado por su familia desde muy pequeño), pero que, si tenía que decir que _quería_ a alguien, ese era él. Bakugou. Y Katsuki, como es tan Katsuki (impulsivo e insolente), se había dejado llevar por otra (maldita) voz que resonó en su cabeza y le ordenó que hiciera algo así como _besarlo_.

Al principio creyó que solo se trataría de un beso y que las cosas después de eso seguirían tal y como estaban antes, pero con el transcurrir del tiempo terminó por darse cuenta de que había entrado en un laberinto sin salida, porque acabaron tomándole el gusto y haciéndolo seguido. _Muy_ seguido. Kirishima había respondido bien al contacto y Katsuki se había quedado sin remordimientos. Y es que no solo había sido la primera experiencia de Eijirou, sino también la suya.

(No porque le faltaran pretendientes, claro está, sino porque _nunca, nunca, nunca_ se había interesado en otra persona en el universo que no sea el Rey… o él mismo).

Y así es como todo ha fluido desde entonces y los ha arrojado a esa _extraña_ realidad. Sí, porque si Bakugou ya se sentía lo suficientemente raro al fijarse en otro chico, ese sentimiento acaba multiplicándose por mil al sentir _de todo_ , teniéndolo bajo su cuerpo (sin contar el hecho perturbador de que Kirishima no es completamente humano) y sin poderlo soportar más.

Katsuki lo besa una vez más, de manera ruda, muy sedienta y apasionada. No precisamente porque todo él sea tosco en sí (que también), sino más bien porque la situación así lo amerita. Eijirou y sus risitas bobas colándose entre sus labios húmedos y sus _BakugouBakugouBakugou_ entre suspiros y tanto entusiasmo hacen que al Demonio se le ericen los vellos y que pierda un poco la cabeza. Así que le parece justo besarlo de esa manera y callarlo un poco.

 _En fin_. La cosa es que le sabe tan genial como raro el pasar las manos con algo similar a la _delicadeza_ (porque aunque sea para esas cosas le parece razonable dejar un poco de lado lo cabrón) por el abdomen del pelirrojo e ir bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar a la zona pélvica, y detenerse a trazar pequeños círculos con la yema de los dedos, consiguiendo que el otro emita sonidos altamente vergonzosos pero que _quién sabe por qué_ lo llenan de inexplicable dicha interna.

—Maldita sea.

Desvestirse no debería ser una tarea difícil para ninguno de los dos porque las ropas que normalmente llevan no les cubren _demasiado_ que se diga, al menos a él, pero resulta hilarante cómo en un momento dado, hasta con un trozo de tela insulso Katsuki termina enredándose, de los nervios.

Lo peor ocurre cuando están completamente desvestidos y Bakugou se queda rígido en su posición. Kirishima eleva el rostro para observarlo detenidamente con esos ojos rojos y brillantes, como cuestionándole amablemente por qué ha dejado de hacer eso que se estaba sintiendo tan bien.

Eso solo logra ponerlo de los nervios. Más de lo que ya estaba.

—Hey, Bakugou.

—Sabes que esta mierda va a dolerte muchísimo, ¿verdad?

Ni él mismo entiende cómo ha sido capaz de soltar algo tan penoso. Quiere clavarse con una daga en el pecho. O hacérselo a Kirishima, mejor. Así termina con el rubor que se apodera de sus mejillas poco a poco.

—Lo sé. O sea, lo supuse desde un principio.

Eijirou lo dice tan naturalmente que hace que se vea como si no estuvieran hablando de que uno se la _introduzca_ al otro. Es decir, sonaría lógico si alguno se tratara de una chica, pero _no_. Hasta Katsuki puede imaginarse lo terrible que debe sentirse algo así.

—¿Eres idiota?

—Solo hazlo y ya. Prometiste que ibas a enseñarme sobre el _amor_.

—Jamás he dicho tal cosa.

—No te preocupes por mí.

El rubio da un respingo y lo observa, contrariado.

—Como si pudiera preocuparme por-

—Anda —Eijirou lo corta y le obsequia una sonrisa confortante—, a estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no me hice tu subordinado solamente porque perdí en nuestra pelea, ¡si sé que tendré mi revancha algún día! Decidí seguirte también por el hecho de que te admiro muchísimo. Y porque me gustas.

Colores fuertes en el rostro de Katsuki, el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Y Eijirou solo puede encogerse en su lugar, cuando sus mejillas adoptan un ligero rubor y sus labios se ven más apetitosos que nunca. Qué malditamente injusto.

—Creo que yo también te gusto —continúa el chico dragón—. Así que no le veo lo malo a hacer cosas pervertidas. Yo lo llevo pensando desde que me besaste por primera vez, así que esto no debería incomodarte y-

—YA —el mismísimo Demonio se encuentra tan aturdido que solo puede elevar una mano temblorosa para indicarle que deje de soltar ridiculeces así como si nada—. No lo digas así, idiota.

Sabe que están dentro de una cabaña en una tierra habitada casi exclusivamente por criaturas de fuego que no pueden entender su dialecto, pero no está de más ser precavido, por si acaso. (Nunca se sabe en qué momento pueden rondar por ahí plagas como Deku o alguno de sus amiguitos patéticos).

—¿Entonces?

—Más te vale que no te arrepientas luego, bastardo.

Y vuelve a atacarlo con los labios, antes de que a Kirishima se le ocurra siquiera soltar otra patraña.

Resulta espantoso, pero en cuestión de minutos ya es incapaz de despegarse de Eijirou incluso para recuperar el aire que su interior le demanda de vez en cuando. El roce de su piel es tan adictivo que le hace pensar que, luego de todo eso va a ser incapaz de separarse de ese imbécil por el resto de su vida. No es como si le molestase particularmente la idea, pero… _bueno_.

Kirishima es _ruidoso_.

Katsuki descubre que puede ser _muy_ gratificante para ambos el intentar dejar besos húmedos en las zonas más sensibles del pelirrojo. Y este se lo deja en claro también. Con exclamaciones que lo ponen colorado hasta las orejas y con _risitas_. Sí. Porque resulta que Kirishima se ríe incluso en momentos tan candentes como ese, y el otro no sabe cómo debería sentirse al respecto, pero sabe que todo aquello lo _enciende_ cada vez más.

Pasa la lengua gentilmente por toda la longitud del miembro contrario. Intenta concentrarse en la calidez de su piel y en las caricias que recibe en el cuero cabelludo (cortesía de un ensimismado Eijirou), y no en la voz del chico ni en las cosas desvergonzadas que a esas alturas está soltando, porque eso solo haría que su propio miembro también reclame atención, y que su boca pierda el control, y eso a su vez significaría probablemente _lastimarlo_.

Unos segundos más y Kirishima casi se corre en los labios de Katsuki.

Si les preguntaran a ambos cómo se ha sentido, pues…

— _Joder_.

—¡Ah, eso fue increíble!, ¿por qué te detuviste?

Lo siguiente que ocurre es sorpresivo, más o menos.

Katsuki no le da tiempo a Eijirou de incorporarse por completo y decir alguna otra cosa vergonzosa. Más bien se encarga de empujarlo de los hombros hasta que lo recuesta totalmente sobre la colchoneta y se posiciona mejor sobre él, mientras le mira detenidamente los labios.

El pelirrojo se los relame. Parece un gesto inocentón, pero es obvio que lo ha hecho adrede. Katsuki se maldice por no poder demostrarle toda la superioridad que lo caracteriza absteniéndose de caer ante una sugerencia así, porque lo cierto es que termina cayendo derechito.

Le muerde el labio inferior con cierta ferocidad, Eijirou suelta un quejido imperceptible que nada tiene que ver con _disgusto_. Sus lenguas se buscan, se exploran y se enlazan; de pronto hace calor, más que nunca. Los besos de Katsuki hacen un camino hasta la oreja del otro, bajan al cuello, recorren este con sutileza, vuelven a descender hasta las clavículas, el pecho, las tetillas y el bombeo intenso del corazón que está varias capas tras estas. Kirishima también está fuera de sí. Parece disfrutar tanto, que sus manos como garras se instalan en la amplia espalda del Guardián y simplemente decide cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar.

Ninguno sabe mucho de lo que significa _juego previo_. Es decir, para Bakugou ha sido todo un logro lo que acaban de hacer, porque él no tiene ni la más mínima experiencia y porque Kirishima está más perdido aún. Sin embargo, más de eso no se ve capaz de lograr, pues apenas ha rozado la punta de su miembro con el trasero del otro y ya ha entrado en pánico por saber que no hay manera de no lastimarlo.

—Eijirou.

A juzgar por la expresión anonadada del joven dragón, definitivamente es la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre de pila y sin utilizar ningún tipo de insulto que lo complemente. Bakugou se siente algo _tocado_ por esa mirada deslumbrante y los labios entreabiertos enfocados únicamente en su persona.

Eijirou finalmente le sonríe.

—Sí. Bakugou.

 _Adelante_.

Tardan un buen rato en _encajar_ , aunque en realidad todo parece suceder rápido, en un parpadeo. La mente de Katsuki se nubla y le cuesta horrores tratar de luchar contra el impulso de detenerse al escuchar el quejido doloroso de Kirishima. Todo el ambiente está tenso, no de mala manera, pero sí en una mezcla entre dicha y confusión.

Bakugou decide erguir la mirada y verlo al rostro. Los dientes afilados del otro se aprietan entre sí casi tanto como ese ceño fruncido. _Le duele como la puta mierda_. Está seguro de que el pelirrojo no la está pasando precisamente bien, pero ese paso es necesario. Sumamente. Intenta distraerlo de aquel sufrimiento besándolo con mesura, con calma, acariciándole las comisuras labiales y el alma. Susurrándole de esa manera que _todo va a estar bien_.

Que lo _quiere_.

Adentrándose más y más.

El sudor resbala por sus cuerpos. Está anocheciendo recién y como no se han molestado antes en encender alguna vela, la habitación se hace cada vez más oscura y todo lo que pueden oír son sus respiraciones agitadas y el peso cambiante sobre el colchón, relleno de distintos materiales, encima del que están.

Se quedan tiesos un momento. Eijirou parece estar acostumbrándose al fin a aquella invasión, mientras Katsuki se maldice una y mil veces porque cómo carajos ha podido dejar que todo eso termine así. ¿Acaso está enamorándose mal y en serio?

Suena tan descabellado como tenebroso.

— _Ah_.

Pisa tierra nuevamente cuando oye a Eijirou soltar aquello y no puede creer que se debe a que él mismo acaba de moverse sin darse cuenta. Manda todo a la mierda y le pide disculpas a Kirishima en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, porque ya no es capaz de contenerse.

Ambas caderas se mueven solas y ambos chicos hacen el trabajo, pero cada uno siente como si fuera el otro el único en ocasionar toda aquella oleada de infinito placer. Con cada estocada se oye un chasquido raro y es demasiado vergonzoso como para figurarlo, pero Katsuki está seguro de que nunca va a olvidar algo así.

Sus manos viajan a través del cuerpo del otro, los movimientos pélvicos se hacen cada vez más erráticos y los intentos por besarse los labios acaban convirtiéndose en roces torpes y choques de narices, todo lo cual les provoca repentinas risillas que se transforman en débiles susurros del nombre del otro, o de lo bien que se siente todo.

Ya no pueden quedarse en silencio. A Kirishima se le va la fuerza por la boca. Dice cosas penosas, pero ningún _ahí… Bakugou… dioses_ puede en realidad exteriorizar lo mucho que agradece estar así en esos momentos, porque no hay satisfacción más grande que tener a la persona que más ama entrando y saliendo de él, siendo uno con su cuerpo y robándole el aliento y llenándolo de su calor hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Katsuki, por su parte gruñe, como siempre lo hace, pero en un contexto diferente. Jadea y gime bajito, porque el interior de Eijirou es tan estrecho y cálido y falta cada vez menos para que termine de chiflarlo. Tambalea al oírlo vociferar cosas como "más rápido", "ahí, otra vez, sí", y él mismo solo puede mascullar algún que otro _joder, esto se siente tan malditamente genial_ , a punto de derretirse.

La realidad parece esfumarse ante los ojos de Bakugou. Empieza a ver borroso y a llenarse cada vez más con la respiración desbocada de Kirishima mezclándose con la suya, el sudor empapándolo y las sensaciones abrumadoras apoderándose de su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. El placer azotándolo de pies a cabeza y llevándolo a la cúspide de sus deseos justo al mismo tiempo en que Kirishima se corre, manchándole el abdomen y provocándole todavía más cosquillas en la entrepierna.

Katsuki llega al orgasmo clamando algo ininteligible, monosilábico y ronco. Kirishima lo sostiene de las mejillas y le planta un casto beso en los labios temblorosos, mientras lo deja venirse dentro.

Nada más mágico que lo que acaban de vivir.

Se quedan unos segundos así, juntos y respirándose mutuamente, hasta que deciden acomodarse como para dormir. Desnudos y abrazados. Con el latido todavía frenético de ambos corazones y las caricias gentiles que se obsequian sin siquiera prestar demasiada atención.

Todavía no han roto la nebulosa rosita de la primera y espléndida oleada orgásmica que acaba de embargarlos. Las sonrisas discretas en sus rostros lo dicen todo. Que acaban de ser más que felices.

—Ahhh, Bakugou, te dije que no iba a pasar nada malo.

—Mmm, supongo que fue así.

Kirishima se ríe con todo y se posiciona encima de Bakugou, en un gesto claramente sugerente.

—Hagámoslo otra vez.

—Ugh —¿en verdad ese jodido dragón era tan masoquista como para querer recibir de cuenta nueva ese dolor increíble en tan poco tiempo?—. Dame un segundo, ¿tienes resistencia infinita o qué? Idiota.

—De hecho, sí. ¿Tú no? Te creía más fuerte.

Solo unos pocos saben cómo desatar los lados más ocultos de la _bestia_.

—No te arrepientas luego, cabrón.

Kirishima Eijirou es uno de ellos.

Si no el único, en realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas finales (e innecesarias):**

-Mi Laylay quería AU!Medieval, lime/lemon y Bakushima. Intenté dárselo todo, no sé si de la forma en que una persona tan maravillosa como ella se merecía, pero ahí está. Disculpen que sea tan terrible para lo cítrico XD

-Kate, si lees esto, gracias por impedir que Deku y Todoroki aparecieran e interrumpieran la escena, hubiéramos estado muertas las dos (?).

-Si a alguien le gustó esta cosa pervertida, ya saben qué hacer :3

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
